Enter MT V 2o
by MechaSonic2
Summary: Rewriten E MT. This time it's from RK's first person POV ^_^ Much better than the first. Rated PG for R-san's language.


Enter Metal Tails V 2.o  
  
Another nutty fic by me, MS2. It's very short.  
  
This takes place after a crazy chat where a Metal Tails was made for my friend Digi, who felt left out because I had Metal Sonic and Stilla had RK XD  
  
So, this is what happens as MT gets situated in Eggman Land... Rewriten now! In RK's point of view. Since the fic was rather dull and short, I desided to make it more enjoyable by making it in R-sans POV.  
  
Here we go! XD  
  
----  
  
Another aggravating and droll day here in Eggman Land. My name is Mecha- bot 4, civillian name: Metal Knuckles. But I'd rather you called me RK. It's about time I told a little tale of my own. And yes, this tale is quite little. It's not quite mine either, it's more about a personality- less peice of scrap: 'Master's newest creation. It started the day it-- Metal Tails, rather, was activated...  
  
I was walking down one of the many dull halls of Eggman Land, as I do just about every day of my completely enthralling life. I was in a more sour mood than usual. Partly because of MT. He gets on my non-existant nerves. However, most of my annoyance was pointed at Dr. Eggman. I had just been called to the central control room by him and I was calculating in my mind what he would tell me to do. Most likely some petty errond. I -hate- petty erronds. Metal Sonic always gets all the fun search and destroy jobs. I suppose you could say I'm envious. Yes. In a way.  
  
Anyway. When I got to the room I was looking for, I punched in the access code on the pannel beside the door with my six-inch knux-claws. I do have hands, but they're normaly retracted away, and I used his claws for whatever I can, as my hands are a bit awkward anyway. Besides, I like my claws better. So. The doors slid open and I stepped into the central control room with my arms crossed as he stood before Dr. Eggman. "You called?"  
  
The fat doctor nodded. "Yes. Go take Mecha-bot seven on a tour of the city," he ordered me like I was some kind of SWAT bot. I stared at Eggman incredulously for a moment, then looked to Metal Tails, who was staring in curiosity and awe at the security moniters in the room like they were magical and sparkily. "HIM?! You've got to be kidding. -I- took the last one, Metal Amy, on a tour; make Metal Sonic take this scrap heap," I told him, defiantly.  
  
Eggman narrowed his eyes at at me and gave me that LOOK for a while. Talking back and insulting his creations isn't exactly safe. But Eggman has an annoying amount of patience, let me tell you...  
  
"Metal isn't available at the moment. I want you to do it."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet he's off capturing a city," I muttered, mostly to myself. "Fine. I'll do it, but say please."  
  
Eggman scowled.  
  
"Kidding," I saved himself. "Come on, MT."  
  
I quickly left the room, Metal Tails flying after me via his twin tails, made after the original Tails' mutation.  
  
---  
  
"This is the entrance to the Final Egg," I said in the bordest tone he could muster (it wasn't very hard to aquire) and waved a claw haphazardly at the entrance of the Final Egg, which is in this green-ish lit entrance room of the Mystic Ruins base. "There's alot more entrances littered throughout the base, you'll see them later. There's Silver Sonic, he came a year or so before Metal. Over here--"  
  
"Wait," Metal Tails interupted me, the little snot, "Which Metal? There are... four."  
  
Idiot... "Metal Sonic. He came first, so he gets the nickname. Got it? Good," I answered, not even casting a glance in MT's direction.  
  
I showed him everything there was to see in the room, then vaulted over the railing that goes around the room and landed in the lower octogonal section below (it kinda looks like an arena), rather than using the stares. MT looked down after me, then flew down after and watched me open the door. Beyond the door was long hall way. There was security cameras scattered every 50 feet or so from one another. And there were doors. Yes. Doors. Some of them had titles with spooky scientific lables. A security robot trotted gleefuly down each stretch of the hallways that snaked about the base, but that didn't stop them from looking dull and empty. Trust me, I've been around Eggman's STUFF my entire -5 whole years- of existance and I, even as a robot, notice how dull everything is.  
  
We walked (and flew...) along for quite a while while I was explaining what was behind the doors in a bored, tour guide-ish tone. I guess bordum is something Metal Tails wasn't capeable of yet, he seemed to be taking in everything that I said with interest, rarely asking anything. We covered everything important and MT was introduced to Metal Amy, the Pink Menace. We coulden't possibly cover the whole bloody-huge city within a day, so I promised, (IN MONOTONE!) a map MT could download over night.  
  
"And so ends our tour of the fantastic Eggman Land," I concluded in a less than thrilled tone; you can guess how serious I was about that statement, too. Feeling free and accomplished of my required task, yet feeling slightly weary (in an an exasperated way,) I dragged myself over to a bit different looking door and ordered an elevator to my level. I 'sighed' and leaned against the slate-colored wall, waiting for the damn, slow as hell, elevator to arrive.  
  
"What are you doing?" the dweeby little robot fox asked.  
  
"We're going on the elevator to the floor where our living quarters are at," I answered at a low, almost snappy, tone. Hey, my duty was done. He needs to learn to shut up and leave me alone.  
  
"Oh," Metal Tails tilted his head to the side a bit like a stupid baby chao (no offence, Xiaou.) "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
There was silence (thank Naka-sama) untill the elevator lowered and opened with an annoyingly chearful 'ding'. We walked in and I stabbed the button labled with the floor I wanted to go to. More heavenly silence followed and the elevator dinged again, indicating that the freaking elevator had finally arived. I stepped out and walked straight for the door to my quarters (and Metal's, and MA's, and MT's...) I guess MT followed me. Pitty his tails didn't get stuck in the elevator doors. He seemed to be wondering at the door I was standing before, probably wondering where I was going. The door looks no different from the majourity of doors (dang, I sure am using the word 'door' alot) in the base, aside from it's lable, "M- B S." MT seemed to be wondering what that ment. I wasn't gonna tell him if he asked either. It means Mecha-bot Station, for the curious. And no, I didn't think that up.  
  
Anywho, I punched the last number on the security pad and the four door (there I go again) segments slid open. That spooky a plush doll floated out. It's in resemblence to Tails as MT is. Just as stupid too. I glared at it as it floated by; it's one of the few things that... disturbs me. Every stabbed pins through one?  
  
MT's eyes flickered. "Who's this?"  
  
"You're forefather... Tails Doll, that is." He hasn't successed very much, that's for sure.  
  
"You don't seem to like him very much."  
  
Thank you for sharing that with us. " ... Uh huh," I answered "You can add it to that list."  
  
MT paused for a moment. "Which makes: Fangirls and Tails Doll."  
  
He -remembered!- "Yes."  
  
And with that, I slipped through the DOORway, into the room.  
  
-And so ends my patience for story telling!- 


End file.
